Possessive
by Smartangel10
Summary: Rated M for suggestive themes. BoyxBoy. Luffy decides to join Zoro's nap time. Sanji wants to steal Luffy away. Luffy puts the two in a compromising position. Ace is asking for Luffy. What could possibly go wrong? This is in no way a ZoroxSanji! This is strictly ZoroxLuffy & SanjixLuffy.
1. A Predicament

Zoro began to sit up when he felt an unfamiliar weight in his lap. He looked down, a grin spreading on his slightly tanned face.

He sighed heavily, "I guess training can wait until later," he set his calloused hand on top of raven hair, "I'll just nap along with you for the time being, Captain."

Zoro closed his eyes, relaxing, ready to fall into the abyss known as sleep. Suddenly, he heard footsteps rounding the corner, 'Damn, can't I ever enjoy silence in privacy?' Zoro thought angrily. He opened one eye, only slightly, to see whom it was that had disturbed his rest. Yellow, blue, black, peach. All of the colors of the single person he disliked most on the Going Merry.

He silently clicked his tongue, 'Perverted Cook.'

The footsteps soon came closer and Zoro's anger grew as he now squeezed his eyes shut. There was a light patting noise and he felt a presence right next to him. Luffy mumbled something and shifted, nose dangerously close to Zoro's nether regions. Zoro's face lightened, after all, who could be angry when someone like Luffy is resting his head on their lap?

"I know that you're awake, Moss Head," Sanji whispered.

"Nice guess, Perverted Cook," Zoro replied. Luffy shifted back, making Zoro's scowl return.

Zoro opened his eyes and looked over at Sanji, vein popping when doing so revealed Sanji's position. His legs were crossed in front of him with Luffy's draped over his thighs. Zoro clicked his tongue, the sound now extremely audible.

"Oo, look what I have here!" Sanji now held up his hand, which was attached to Luffy's. Another one of Zoro's veins popped, his lip twitched slightly.

"You can leave now," Zoro was now biting the inside of his cheek.

"Who said I would?" Sanji held Luffy's hand even tighter.

They locked eyes, invisible lightning hung between them. Luffy suddenly shot up, "GUM, GUM!-"

They flinched, but neither broke their intense looks. Sanji's eyes and smirk mocked Zoro, while Zoro only scowled at him.

Luffy stirred once more, woken up by the tension that the air held. After observing his promiscuous position in between his first mate and cook, he grinned. Zoro and Sanji stopped looking at each other, as both of their expressions morphed into a grimace.

Luffy sat up quietly, back facing Zoro. He closed his eyes and grabbed Sanji by the shoulders, pulling on them roughly and falling on top of Zoro. He laughed, the first noise that had escaped him since he woke.

"Erm, Luffy?" Sanji was squished against Luffy's slim torso.

"Get offa' me you idiots!" Zoro struggled against Luffy, but realized it was futile. 'Might as well enjoy it while it lasts, then.'

Luffy crooked his neck to give Zoro a quick peck on his cheek, slowly moving to give Sanji the same treatment. He rolled his hips, affecting both of his victims.

They groaned in unison, Sanji gripping Luffy's vest shuddering. Zoro bit his lip. Luffy was grinning like a maniac, as he usually did at a time like this. He rolled his hips again, hearing a sharp intake of breath and a long sigh. This seemed to satisfy Luffy immediately.

Luffy then sighed, relaxing against Zoro and loosening his grip on Sanji, falling right back to sleep. Zoro and Sanji glared at each other over Luffy's shoulder.

Zoro slipped his arms in between Sanji and Luffy, "Give up Perverted Cook, there's no way I'm letting you keep that spot."

Sanji shifted, but felt Luffy's grip tighten, "I would love to grab Luffy and go, Moss Head, but I can't get off of him."

Zoro looked confused, "It's really easy, all you have to do is lift yourself up and go away."

"That isn't what I meant, idiot! Luffy won't let go," he demonstrated this by pushing backwards, only stretching Luffy's arms, "See?"

They sat in silence for a few moments until a knock on the cabin hatch startled them, "Oi, Luffy, you in there?" a male voice called, "I have a problem to discuss with you… Come on, we can arm wrestle if you want."

It was Ace's voice, and if he walked in, both of the men would no longer have a relationship with their dear captain. Zoro cursed as Luffy shifted in his sleep, "Is he really asleep?"

"Are you getting a stiff one?" Sanji looked horrified, "Don't get that thing anywhere near Luffy, you Perverted Moss Head!" he whispered loudly.

"Hey, you have one too, so back at you Perverted Cook!" Zoro whispered harshly.

"Ah, are Zoro and Sanji down there too? Can one of you open the hatch? It seems to be caught on something…"

Zoro sighed in relief as he spotted a spatula jammed into the door, "Thinking too far ahead Perverted Cook?"

"Thinking cautiously… We have to deal with this somehow…"

"I'm not assisting you if that's where you're going."

"I'm not!" he gulped, "Maybe Luffy will let go if we get him to wake up."

"He'll only wake up if he hears we hit an islan-"

"ISLAND!" Luffy shot up, slamming Sanji's head into the wall. Both men were still constricted, though, despite their efforts.

"There's no island Luffy! We need you to wake up… now!" Sanji rubbed his head.

"Why's that?"

"Idiot, you're sitting in our laps after causing such a thing and still asking that?" Zoro hissed.

Luffy shifted, looking down at Sanji's special place, "Oh."


	2. How to Woo Your Captain

"Seriously, Luffy, I need to talk with you…" Ace's voice could be heard through the hatch.

Luffy moved his gaze from Sanji's downstairs area to the ladder, "Sorry," he whispered, "Seems like I can't help you right now."

Sanji and Zoro gave him an understanding look despite their current positions. Luffy got up easily and climbed the ladder slowly. When he reached the door, he looked at Sanji and Zoro and winked, "I will pay you back later."

He then pulled the spatula out of the door and lifted himself out of their sleeping quarters. Luffy and Ace began a conversation as they walked away from the room.

Sanji and Zoro followed Luffy with their eyes as he left and when he was gone, they both noticed each other's problem.

"Good thing Luffy left; just looking at your stupid face is making me sick," Zoro smirked as he got up and stretched, "I am going to go train."

"Jerk, the same goes for me. This time, Luffy is going to "forget" that he still needs to pay you back and spend the entire night with me."

"Oh yeah, Perverted Cook? And how is that going to happen?" Zoro glared down at the blonde man.

"I am going to appeal to his stomach and give him the biggest share of the rare tuna we caught the other day," he smirked, cheekily.

Zoro smiled, "You're not the only one with a plan."

"Oh really? What is it?"

"Like I would divulge any of my techniques to you."

OOOoooOOO

Sanji entered the kitchen and pulled all of his best tools out, sharpening them carefully as he whistled some happy tunes, a grin evident on his face.

Usopp shuffled into the room and sat down at the table with some of his own tools; noticing Sanji's mood, he spoke, "What's got you so excited?"

"Nothing," he continued sharpening his utensils as he hummed in the place of his whistling.

"I know it has to be something. Did Nami promise you a kiss if you cooked something really tasty?" Usopp said, mouth watering in anticipation.

"I didn't," Nami said as she walked in.

"Oh!" Sanji went into his love mode and set his knife down, "How are you today, Nami-Swan?!"

"I'm okay. Why are you sharpening everything? Didn't you just do that this morning?"

"That is exactly what I was thinking, Nami," Usopp added.

"I'm just, uh, really excited to cook that tuna…" Sanji said, nervously. In truth, he was excited to use the tuna, but that was not the reason he was going all out for tonight's dinner. His real reason was for Luffy's undivided attention.

Both Sanji and Zoro had agreed to let each other be Luffy's lover, but both still wanted to monopolize him. Sanji was tired of Zoro always getting in the way of his and Luffy's alone time and never respecting the silent agreement they had made to not interfere. Sanji scowled at the thought of Zoro's last interruption; He and Luffy had just started to do some foreplay in the crow's nest when Zoro climbed up and said that he was on watch to justify his being there.

Nami stared at Sanji for a moment, studying him, "All right," she said, understanding in a moment. Nami had discovered the odd triangle quite early on, but had resigned herself to not mentioning it.

Sanji finished sharpening his tools and proceeded to make the best meal he had ever created.

When it came time for dinner and everyone was sitting at the table, Sanji served the meal. He made his feelings obvious by handing the largest serving, by far, to Luffy and the smallest serving to Zoro. He smirked evilly as Zoro sent an annoyed glare his way.

"Delicious!" Luffy yelled as he sucked every bit of meat in like a vacuum, never taking a breath. Just as Luffy finished the last bite on his plate, Zoro slyly handed the remainder of his own serving to Luffy while smirking at Sanji's shocked facial expression.

Sanji handed the dessert out, purposefully skipping Zoro, and smiled warmly at Luffy.

The exchange at dinner did not go unnoticed as two of the people currently on the ship were easily able to deduce what was going on. Nami and Ace observed the situation carefully, neither finding it in themselves to say anything. Ace just smiled and thought about what he would say to Zoro and Sanji about protecting Luffy no matter what the cost and Nami just ate her delicious dessert happily.

OOOoooOOO

Sanji sighed as he finished drying the final plate, thinking that he may have lost to Zoro after that little display.

It was then that Luffy entered the room with a huge grin on his adorable face, "Come with me," he said.

Sanji followed without a single complaint and floated along behind Luffy as they reached the storage room. Luffy sat him down and quickly said, "I'll be right back," before Sanji could wrap his arms around him.

Sanji sat in silent euphoria as he waited for Luffy's return. He was excited to see what Luffy must have prepared to "repay" him for today. He was so absorbed in his thoughts about his victory against Zoro that he did not even notice Luffy opening the door.

"I'm back," Luffy said. Sanji turned to welcome him, but stopped when he noticed Zoro following close behind.

"Luffy," Sanji said, approaching them, "Why is the moss head here?"

Luffy glanced innocently between the two and answered, "I wanted to spend a whole night with both of you, but I didn't want either of you to have to wait," Luffy said, tugging on both men's shirts while looking down at their feet in embarrassment.


End file.
